


The Error

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain Hook's tears, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Hook's Mother's Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook tries to prevent Peter Pan and the Darling siblings from stealing his mother's portrait. He eventually lashes out at the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Error

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook scowled and walked to his cabin. He heard footsteps and looked back. He continued to scowl as Smee stood near him. His eyes narrowed.

Smee looked concerned. ‘’It’s the anniversary of your mother’s death. Do you desire anything, Captain Hook?’’ 

‘’I wish to be in my mother’s arms. My other wish is to end Peter Pan’s life.’’ Captain Hook glanced at his hook. He faced Smee again. ‘’Capture Peter Pan and his companions if they arrive. They will probably try to torment me as usual.’’

Smee nodded.

Captain Hook opened a door before he entered his cabin. His eyes became wide after he viewed Peter and the Darling siblings flying near his mother’s portrait. ‘’MUMMY!’’ he shouted in a distressed tone. Captain Hook glowered as Peter and the Darlings faced him. ‘’Are you trying to steal my mother’s portrait? How did you get in my cabin?’’

‘’I’m just going to borrow your mother’s portrait. How did I get in your cabin?’’ Peter smiled and nodded at one open window. 

Captain Hook began to tremble with rage. *Smee forgot to close the window again!* he thought. He raised his hook and ran to his enemies. Captain Hook viewed them flying far from him. He saw his mother’s portrait after they departed. He ceased trembling.

Captain Hook walked to the picture. *I still wish to be in my mother’s arms.* Tears appeared in Captain Hook’s eyes before they ran down his face. *I won’t be with my mother another time.* 

After hearing footsteps again, Captain Hook’s eyes widened. He swatted a form before it fell. He turned his head and gasped. Captain Hook viewed a trembling Smee on the floor. ‘’You startled me,’’ he muttered under his breath. He saw Smee’s sudden sheepish expression.

‘’Peter Pan and his companions flew from me. I’ll try to capture them if they appear again,’’ Smee said. He stood. ‘’Remember. I’ll always be there for you, Captain Hook.’’ Smee touched Captain Hook’s arm. He turned and departed.

Captain Hook concentrated on his mother’s portrait again. He heard footsteps another time and glowered. He swatted something and turned his head. Captain Hook’s jaw dropped at the sight of his mother’s spirit. ‘’Mummy? Do you wish to be with me?’’ 

The frightened spirit trembled and stepped back. Tears formed in her eyes for a moment.

‘’MUMMY!’’ Captain Hook shrieked after she vanished. A tear ran down his face. ‘’Mummy,’’ he muttered. 

Captain Hook sobbed near his mother’s portrait. It wasn’t the same as being in her arms. 

 

The End


End file.
